fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure!
Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! (レゾナンス ♡ プリキュア!) is a fan series, created in 2019, by Cure Alumi, and serves as a spin-off to Datte DATE! Pretty Cure. The motif focuses on monsters and the past, with themes of allowing change in your life and accepting others for their own differences. Story Andō Aimi and Hatanaka Konomi have surprised Asakiri by appearing from a forest, neither of them willing to give any explanation. In fact, the two are from Hallow’s Eve, a paradise for monsters that had once been under attack, and they have been sent to Earth to learn more about human behaviors. Luckily, their first source of life begins with an encounter with a tomb, where Tsugaru Chika awakens from a long slumber, but it doesn’t take long for her to break down, explaining that she had been cursed due to a strong sense of magic, and accidentally reveals her powers to the duo. Hearing the shock of discovery, a member of the Holy Trinity appears and summons a Tabigen to search for Chika! As they run from the threat, they run into the fox-like fairy Imhotep and the bear-like fairy Amunet, who also wield an interesting set of powers --- although they do not recognize Chika entirely, the fairies feel a resonation with Aimi and Konomi, resulting in the birth of Cure Pulse and Cure Spring to battle against the enemy and protect young Chika! ...But between combating human life with a magical girl life, there are, rather peculiar, mysteries that remain to be discovered… Characters Pretty Cures Andō Aimi (安藤あいみ)/'A.I.M.I.'/'Cure Pulse' (キュアパルス) *Voiced by: Iwami Manaka *Intro: “Resound! From my metal heart, Cure Pulse!” *Attacks: Electro Shock! (primary finisher, solo) Aimi is a relatively calm robot girl, allowing her to act as the commander of the trio. Because of her backstory and “cliche” intelligence, she is attracted by other students in an attempt to use her for tutoring --- surprisingly, she finds a sense of enjoyment when interacting with them, and doesn’t seem to mind if anyone discovers her true identity (she discovered how much humans love and use robots in life and movies, anyway). Emotionally, however, she is still trying to learn, often leading to moments of “confusion” or “absence from reality,” whether she is trying to calculate or understand something...which also carries to the battlefield. Hatanaka Konomi (畑中このみ)/'Filis' (フィリス)/'Cure Spring' (キュアスプリング) *Voiced by: Kawase Maki *Intro: “Bloom! Bringing new life to you, Cure Spring!” *Attacks: Floral Plantation! (primary finisher, solo) Konomi is one to take pride of their body swapper identity, being a monster who has not appeared in the past. In fact, their pride is so large that they dream of working with plants, partially due to their willingness to learn more about themself. Unfortunately, coming into contact with plants is prone to revealing their identity, and they are not (usually) prepared, resulting in a mild temper if they do transform. Despite this, they are considered a “best friend” to the others, willing to excite them; the classroom is another story, being unfamiliar with human nature, so expect them to be in the seat in the corner. Tsugaru Chika (津軽ちか)/'Cure History' (キュアヒストリー) *Voiced by: Shintani Ryoko *Intro: “Hark! Writing the best timeline, Cure History!” *Attacks: Fate Reversal! (primary finisher, solo) Chika is regarded to be royalty of her time, perhaps from several centuries ago, although she refuses to discuss her own past; she explains about a curse put on her generation, but she gives no other backstory. While being well-mannered is one thing, she still has to get through her naivety, anxiety, and lack of knowledge about the modern era, and as a result is alienated by the outside society (with Aimi and Konomi being her only friends). Oddly, her reputation doesn’t seem to affect her extracurricular life, and pursuits a role as a baton twirler in her school’s band, with music being her reason for joining. Allies Imhotep (イムホテップ) Amunet (アミューネット) Villains Holy Trinity (三位一体) *'Ash' (アッシュ) *'Daji' (ダジ) *'Tsuka' (ツカ) Tabigen (タビゲン) Others Items Echo Engine (エコーエンジン) Aimi’s and Konomi’s main transformation device, which resembles a small panel with elaborate design, and is styled after each character’s abilities. Being voice-activated (to the delight of Konomi), it is also portable, and can stick to the holder’s body. Locations Asakiri (朝霧) The town in Japan where the characters live; it's pretty close to the ocean, but only once was it hit by a tsunami, with its name instead derived from a common weather pattern seen in the city: foggy mornings (which almost always happen). Hallow's Eve (ハローのイブ) A world previously introduced, this is considered a paradise to monsters, as well as the birthplace of Aimi and Konomi. Many years prior to the story, the world was attacked (but eventually saved thanks to girls who became "guardians" of the place). Episodes Trivia *Despite Alumi's attempts at trying to include a fourth Cure midway through, she decided to make the character villainous instead, who is yet to be introduced. *One concept introduced to monsters is a trigger to shift between human and monster forms (Aimi's trigger involves an emotional overload, while Konomi's trigger involves plant contact); this is inspired by how the main characters transform into mermaids in H2O: Just Add Water. Gallery The following link has other future information for the series that will be added in the future. To start with current character references (all involving the main trio), go here and start at page 4! Category:Fanseries